galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ilion
Ilion was once a major capital planet under the control of the now-defunct KMF. It is found in the star system Solaurum in SFP space. Geography Ilion orbits a gas supergiant Declisubele. As a result, it will have long periods of darkness when it goes behind its parent planet. The moon consists of 58% water, and the land consists mostly of arid desert and grasslands. However, the gravitational pull of the gas giant and its other moons tends to cause the ocean level to rise and fall. As a result, the coastlines have been turned into steep cliffs. Limestone towers can be found sparsely scattered throughout the ocean. The upper atmosphere has a high concentration of neon along with many dust particles which gives the planet's sky a red tint. As a result, Ilion is known for its spectactular sunsets. Continents Ilion has two continents: Wilusa and Truva. Wilusa Wilusa, a horseshoe-shaped cotinent, will always faces Declusibele because that side of Ilion is tidally locked. Central Wilusa tends to be desert and grassland because it is a supercontinent. The Ilionas Bay is the largest bay on the planet and it runs all the way to the direct center of Wilusa where Senate City was founded. All the coastlines are cliffsides due to tidal erosion. Truva Truva, shaped like a pear, is much smaller and always faces away. Both areas have similar geography, but Truva tends to be more humid with a many forests and lakes because it is much smaller than Wilusa. Like Wilusa, Truva's coasts are cliffsides. Ecosystem Ilion has high levels of oxygen so fires are common. Mostly, these occur in the plains as the deserts act as natural fire roads which can isolate fires. Throughout the planet are pocket forests which usually are found at the tops of cliffs. Flora *Igniflor - A grass-like plant that contains bladders of helium that contain seeds. When a fire occurs, these bladders explode releasing seeds into the air. Effectively, these plants are the first to grow back during a fire. *Fire Bane Tree - A type of tree that secretes an oil-like sap that protects it from wildfires. As a result, large pockets of these kinds of trees can be found scattered throughout. *Spinewood - A bark like tree with no leaves. Instead, it shares a symbiotic relationship with a lichen that grows on it. The spinewood has branches with sharp spike like protrusions. *Arborapod - A tall flower-like plant that lives in forests. Its roots are not ingrained, but instead serve as primitive slow moving legs. Fauna *Phibiray - A medium-sized creature similar to a manta ray. It dwells near the oceans' surface, and it can lift up into the air by flapping its "wings". These creatures have two stinger-like mandibles used for catching both fish and flying prey. *Cliffwing - These are rather large insects which feed on fish. They are prey to the Klimoroth. *Klimoroth - A sloth-like creature that lives on cliff-sides. They are omnivorous creatures which crawl along the cliff walls searching for insect burrows. *Slykroth - A relative of the Klimoroth. It is an agile fox-like carnivorous creature adept to living in trees. *Bivi - A small insect-like creature that drinks nectar through its proboscis. *Petalmouth - A radial-symetry creature that disguises itself as a flower, but each of its petals are actually limbs capable of snatching prey. *Slimetrap - A primitive organism consisting of many clustered colonies of unicellular creatures. It appears as orange slime hanging from a tree, and it catches Bivi with its sweet scent. *Clifffish - An adaptable fish that normally lives on the mud basins at the bases of the oceanside cliffs. It has two primitive limbs which secrete a sticky fluid strong enough for it to climb on the sides of cliffs. *Troyaton - An immense herbivorous creature with long legs that dwell in grasslands. The Troyaton has no natural predators as an adult. *Pogoras - A large carnivorous animal with a single foot. Rather than walking, it hops from area to area. Its wide foot is capable of crushing prey under the creature's weight. *Desrider - A ten-legged creature with long legs that hides itself in the sand in order to ambush its prey. Considered the apex predator of the desert plains, it can easily take down a baby Troyaton. *Wanderray - An herbivorous bipedal creature believed to have evolved from a sea-faring animal. It commonly paces the plateaus on the cliffsides. Cities Ilion City was a city built almost overnight. Using resources from Declisubele's moons, an entire city that covers a large central portion of Wilusa, mostly built upon the vast grasslands. It is mostly built around the Ilionas Bay, which provides a ready source of water and food among the desert environment. Its population has since rushed to at least two billion in a short time - 85% of the population consists of Karnasaurs. History Ilion was originally a boomtown colony founded in the early 2120s as a mining colony. After the Galactic Senate was formed, a neutral capital had to be selected, so Ilion was chosen due to its favorable conditions for all the races of the Senate. The repurposing began in 2137 AD so that it could serve as the capital for the Galactic Senate. However, international crime has become a significant problem in some areas. As a result, multinational counter-terrorism and police units had to be formed. Before Domem Regimen was renovated, Ilion was used as a primary location for negotiations. Since Domem Regimen's revival, Ilion's population has decreased by at least several million as a result of emigration. Category:Moons